True Friends
by SonicMX
Summary: Amy has just woken up after being hit by a truck. Sonic goes to visit, but he doesn't go alone. He manages to get Shadow to come along. How will the visit go? Well, all I can say is Shadow is learning who his real friends are. (A fluffy AmyXShadow Friendship One-shot thing.)


Hey. How's it going bros? My name... is SonicMX! And welcome to... Well... I don't know what this is...

I made this while thinking of someone, but the main purpose for it was actually for something special. An anniversary of some kind. I actually wrote this down on paper six months ago. Or some time like that.

That anniversery never came though. -_-' So when I began typing this again, it changed. So from paper to file, this is a Shadow and Amy story.

...

What? You don't like Shadow and Amy? Then don't read it then.

* * *

(This story did not get the rise I wanted while making. Tell me what needs to be improved if there is any.)

* * *

I DO NOT OWN ANY SONIC RELATED THINGS. THEY BELONG TO SEGA.

* * *

"Shadow? Come on!" Sonic yelled at the black hedgehog. "We have to go see Ames now!" Shadow just huffed, staying on the tree branch that he laid on.

"I don't need to go and see your girlfriend, Sonic." Shadow said. Sonic growled and shook his head.

"She's not my girlfriend." Sonic stated. "And you have to go. Everyone else is busy except you and I don't want to be the only one to see her. She needs to know that someone other than me cares enough to see her."

"Then go get Cream. I'm sure a six-year-old has enough time and less important things to do."

"Cream saw her yesterday, as soon as Amy woke up." Sonic told him. "Come on. All you do is sit around and do nothing!" Shadow turned his head, smirking as he heard Sonic groan.

"Fine..." Sonic gave up, turning and walking away. Shadow then frowned for a second, before jumping out the tree branch and landing beside Sonic.

"Come on faker. Don't make me regret doing this." Shadow said, walking ahead. Sonic grinned, hurrying up beside Shadow.

* * *

Sonic and Shadow made it to the Station Square Hospital, where Amy was staying in. They both went in and went to the counter.

"Hello." Sonic greeted. The blonde cat behind the counter waved and pulled out a clip board.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

"Um, we would like to see Amy Rose." The blonde cat scribbled something down, then handed Sonic and Shadow a pass.

"Room 452, take the elevator to floor eight. It should be on that floor." She told them. Both nodded and walked into the elevator. Shadow pressed the button for floor eight and both stood side by side as the elevator began moving.

"Explain to me why Rose is in the hospital?" Shadow asked.

"She got ran over by a reckless driver. He was in a pretty big truck." Sonic told him. "She was lucky to survive. She's been unconscious for three weeks."

"And where were you during that?" Shadow asked.

"M-Me? I was on Angel Island with Knuckles. I was learning some new sparing moves. I had no idea! I wish I could've been there, though..."

"Should pay more attention to your girlfriend, Sonic." Shadow said, grinning at Sonic's anger.

"She is NOT my girlfriend! Get it through your thick head, Shadow!" Shadow responded calmly to this by punching Sonic into the side of the elevator. The doors opened and Shadow walked out while Sonic tried to shake off the daze he got from the attack. Sonic finally cleared his head and ran back after Shadow, who stood in front of room 452. Sonic was about to say something, but let it go as he opened the door into Amy's room.

Shadow was expecting something, but not this.

Amy had white wrapping over half of her head, she left arm was in a cast, and there was a water bag and I.V. monitor strapped to her.

"Wow... She looks terrible." Shadow said. Yes, not only was she bandaged, but her whole body was covered in cuts and bruises.

"S-Sonic!" Amy cried, smiling. She then looked at Shadow and her happy expression was replaced with a shocked one. "Shadow?"

"Hello Rose." Shadow said, sitting in a free chair, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes.

"How are you feeling, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Better, now that your here." Amy said. "But... What is Shadow doing here?"

"I was forced." Shadow said, keeping his eyes closed.

"He CHOSE to come and see you." Sonic 'corrected'. Amy nodded. For the next hour, Sonic and Amy talk about normal things, all while Shadow sat their.

* * *

"It's getting pretty dark outside." Sonic said. "I better get going." Sonic waved Amy goodbye, turned, and looked at Shadow.

"Shadow, on the other hand, has to stay." Sonic said, smirking. Shadow's eyes opened wide at this.

"What?!" Shadow asked angrily.

"You sat there for an entire hour and barely said a word to Amy. I want you to talk to her." Sonic told him.

"I don't have to do anything." Shadow said, getting up. Sonic looked at him angrily.

"Look Faker, Amy woke up yesterday! She needs people to talk to. You know, so she can have a something else to think of besides the accident. Besides our talk, which wasn't much, she needs more to think about. A legit talk with Shadow the Hedgehog might do the trick." Shadow growled at Sonic, but sat back down.

"I hate you." Shadow muttered. Sonic grinned and walked outside the room, leaving Shadow and Amy alone.

* * *

Amy shifted in her bed uncomfortably, only able to move so much because of her cast and wires. Sonic left only ten minutes ago, yet Shadow just sat their, saying nothing. The silence was killing her.

"So..." She began, trying to start a conversation. "How have you been since I've been... gone."

"Fine." He said, and not a word else.

"Okay... Has... Eggman tried to attack lately?"

"No."

"Erm... Alright... Has anything interesting happened lately?"

"Not really." Shadow said, huffing. Amy grew irritated by Shadow's responses.

"Can we please TRY and talk?" Amy asked. Shadow opened one eye at here, then closed it again. Amy sighed and turned her head.

"Your so stubborn." She said angrily. "Why can't you talk like a normal mobiun?"

"I am not normal." Shadow said. "I'm the ultimate life form. I have no reason to be speaking to a lowlife like yourself." He said.

"Lowlife?! At least I have friends! At least the world respects me!"

"The world respects me. They do almost anything I want. Not like I want their help anyway."

"They don't do things for you out of respect. They do it out of fear." That phrase made Shadow open his eyes in shock.

"What do you mean." He asked. Amy turned her head back towards him.

"The only reason people do things for you is because their scared of what you might do to them. You think people would respect you, be friends with you, with the way you act?" Amy said. "I bet you don't even know what it's like to have a real friend!" Shadow shot up angrily and pointed a finger at Amy.

"I know what a real friend is!" He shouted. "Amy gulped, but kepted her ground, even though she was stuck in a hospital bed.

"Yeah? Who?"

"MARIA!" Amy gasped, then looked down. She had completely forgotten about Maria... Shadow's only true friend.

"I... I had completely forgotten about her... Shadow, I'm sorry." Amy said, trying to fix her mistake.

"You have no idea what it's like to stand their and watch the only person who you could trust, the only person who was like family, die in front of you!" Shadow yelled. "So don't tell me about real friends!" Shadow turned and began walking towards the door.

"S-Shadow, please! I'm sorry!" Amy said, the monitor behind her beginning to beep faster. Amy's eyes widened as she felt light headed. Shadow turned around and saw Amy's head fall onto her pillow. She tried to keep her eyes open, but they began fading. The last thing she saw before she passed out, was Shadow walking out the door.

* * *

Amy woke up somewhere around four in the morning. She slowly got up and rubbed her head. She looked to her left and saw that her water bag had been refilled and that their was a cup of sweet tea on the table next to her. She then heard a door open and she turned to see Shadow walk in with a bowl of soup.

"Your awake?" He asked. Amy's mind finally registered what had happened last night, and she looked down and nodded slowly.

"I'm... Sorry... for what I said." She told him. Shadow didn't seem to care as he placed the bowl in her arms. She looked at it, then at him.

"Why did you bring me this?" She asked.

"You fell unconscious a few hours ago. I waited until you began to wake before I brought you some things to help you feel better." Shadow told her. This made Amy feel even guiltier.

"Why are you helping me?" Amy asked him. Shadow didn't respond, but brought the chair beside her and sat down. Amy looked at him for a moment, then at her bowl of soup. Finally, she picked up the spoon and began to eat. As she ate, Shadow stayed at her side, eyes closed, arms crossed, practically dead. She finished her food and put it on the table, then took her drink and took a sip. She smiled, then put it down and looked at Shadow.

"Thank you Shadow." She said. Shadow simply sat there, not moving. Amy then laid down and tried to sleep again. She turned and such, tryng to get comfortable, but she couldn't. Finally, she decided to just give up. She looked back at Shadow, wondering about something.

"Shadow... Why... did you stay and help me?" She asked. It was a question that was bothering her and she needed to know.

"Because you were in trouble. I wasn't going to stand their and let someone slip away again."

"Again?..." Amy smiled a bit and sat up. She then leaned over and gave Shadow a kiss on the cheek. He opened his eyes and looked at Amy, blushing.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Thanks Shadow." She said. "If you want, you can go now. I'm fine." And with that, she turned over and instantly fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Amy woke around nine in the morning. She yawned, smiling wide. She hadn't slept this well in a long time. She sat up and stretched her only good arm, then turned to get a good look at the day outside. It was a beautiful morning, much to her delight. She then turned the other way, wondering if her doctor was here, taking notes.

She saw Shadow there, sleeping in that chair.

'He... Never left?' She wondered. She honestly was surprised by this. She then smiled and began to shake Shadow. He groaned and opened one eye, looking at Amy.

"What?" He asked.

"Thanks Shadow." She said. "Thanks for being a real friend." Shadow nodded a bit.

"Now can I go back to sleep?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said. Shadow closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Amy decided that she might like another hour of sleep. As they both began to drift again, a small smile formed on Shadow's face.

* * *

Happy anniversary. I guess. Oh well. At least I might get a different audience then I usually get. ^-^ And I love meeting new people.

Also, a good thanks to the people who made me make this. Which was the person I was thinking of (Keep name concealed because I don't know if they want their name in here.), Pizza33, who finally got back on track, and all of you lovely ducks... I mean readers...

Fav and such if you enjoy and remember...

**_REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!_**


End file.
